La exsubordinada de mi mejor amigo
by Camilanonima
Summary: La convivencia con nuevas personas es una experiencia extraña que puede ser buena o estresante, pero ¿Que pasa si vivis con la exsubordinada de tu mejor amigo? Wilmeron
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Dos son multitud 

Eran las 7:15. El sonido del despertador irrumpió la armonía del cuarto, la tenue luz otoñal iluminaba las sabanas que cubrían al oncólogo. Se levanto y a tientas camino hasta el baño. rápidamente salió de su adormecimiento al sentir un grito.

C: Sal de aquí, acordamos que hoy me baño yo primero mientras tu preparas el desayuno. 

W: Claro, claro, lo olvide – respondió con sorna

C: Hombres, siempre olvidan todo

W: Mujeres, pasan horas en el año y además reclaman

Wilson dio media vuelta y fue hasta la cocina, preparo café, tostadas y omelet.

Mientras leía el diario y comía tostadas, Cameron apareció:

C: Estoy lista, desayuno rápido y me voy

W: ¿Por que no avisaste que ya habías terminado de ducharte?

C: ¿Por qué no preguntaste?, siempre preguntas, llegas a ser enfermante

W: Exacto, me aburrí de hacerlo, pensé que me dirías. 

C: Lastima, llegaras tarde

Cameron cogió sus cosas y fue hasta la puerta

W: No, no, claro que no, si yo llego tarde, tu también Wilson corrió hasta la puerta y la cerro con llave 

C: Esto es ilegal!, soy tu arrendataria, no me puedes secuestrar.

W: ¿A si?, y ¿Qué tan legal es adueñarte de un baño ajeno?

El oncólogo guardo la llave en su bolsillo mientras la inmunóloga se sentaba resignada a seguir desayunando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Peor solo que mal acompañado**

W: Vivo con ella por caridad, su departamento iba a ser demolido y no tenia donde quedarse, así que le ofrecí el mío por unos días hasta que encontrara otro pero no había ninguno conveniente, así que le propuse que se quedara por el tiempo que fuese necesario, y ella acepto pero solo si me pagaba un arriendo, cosa que acepte ... pero no recordaba que vivir con una mujer era tan complicado ... auque bueno, supongo que si nos acostáramos seria distinto.

H: Así que esa es la versión original. Me gustaba mas como lo cuentan las enfermeras, es mas sucio y divertido – señalo su amigo mientras comía

W: Bien, ahora las enfermeras especulan sobre mi vida

H: Siempre lo hacen ...- House se hecha un trozo de pollo a la boca - Escóndete bajo la mesa, ahora

Cameron entro al casino del hospital mirando en todas direcciones. El nefrólogo la llamo con señas y le hizo un gesto que indicaba bajo su mesa.

C: Solo te iba a avisar que después del trabajo voy a ir al supermercado y quería saber si necesitabas que te trajera algo en especial

Wilson asomo la cabeza

W: ... emmm... nop, si necesito algo te llamo

C: Como quieras

Cameron se marcho y Wilson se sentó nuevamente en la mesa

W: La mujeres son tan impredecibles, en la mañana era una bruja, y ahora ...

H: Hormonas.

Los patitos llegaron y le entregaron los últimos estudios a House

13: Tumor maligno en el páncreas, etapa avanzada, provocado por Síndrome de Zollinger-Ellison.

H: Bien Jimmy, es todo tuyo

W: Soy el doctor Wilson, oncólogo

J: Soy Jack, indigente y si eres oncólogo, yo tengo cáncer.

W: Si, Cáncer de páncreas, terminal, podemos usar tratamientos que ...

J: No, no son necesarios, estaba esperando que los resultados fueran de una enfermedad terminal

W¿Desea que llame a alguien?

J: Una vez me case, pero desde hace mucho que no se de ella asi que no tengo a nadie

W: Llamare a una enfermera para que ...

J¿Quiere escuchar la vida de un moribundo, no se puede negar

Wilson se acerco una silla hasta el paciente, y lo comenzó a escuchar ...

Hora del deceso; 8:17 PM

Wilson salió del hospital retraído. Llego a casa y noto por el borde de la puerta que la luz estaba encendida.

C: Llegas justo a tiempo, compre varias cosas y prepare la cena

W: Huele delicioso

Ambos se sentaron, Wilson miro detenidamente a Cameron

C¿Pasa algo?

W: ... me alegro que estés aquí

C: Claro ...

W: De verdad, es bueno sentirse acompañado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Mi camisa, tu camisa, su camisa ...  
**

El timbre sonaba persistentemente. Cameron buscaba algo a su alrededor que pudiera tapar su ropa interior, salió del baño, y lo primero que encontró en su camino fue la camisa que Wilson había usado el día anterior. Sin otra opción cercana se la puso y fue a abrir la puerta. Del otro lado una mujer de bucles rubios la observo de los pies a la cabeza.

M: Tu debes ser la enfermera de turno o una paciente moribunda – La mujer entro empujando sutilmente a Cameron

C: Yo ...

M: No te preocupes en explicarme querida, soy Marianne, ex-esposa de James, y la que le regalo la camisa que llevas puesta.

Cameron se sentía completamente incomoda

C: No es lo que estas pensando ...

M: Claro, claro ... ¿Dónde esta James?

C: Tuvo que salir de urgencia a ver un paciente.

M: ... Varias veces escuche lo mismo ... en fin, solo vengo a buscar unos libros que me pertenecen ¿No dejo nada para mi?

C: Creo que no

La mujer recorrió la casa hasta hallar el cuarto del oncólogo. Arriba de la cama, una caja marcada con una "M" roja.

M: Esto es mío – la rubia mujer tomo la caja y camino hasta la salida – Dile que estuve aquí.

La inmunóloga observo la puerta por unos minutos como si hubiese olvidado que era lo que estaba haciendo antes de la interrupción de Marianne, salió de su adormecimiento cuando se percato de que la perilla de la puerta estaba girando y que alguien haría una nueva aparición.

W: Definitivamente esa camisa te queda mucho mejor a ti que a mi

El oncólogo la quedo mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Cameron se sonrojaba y ponía cara de indignada.

C: Tu ex-esposa estuvo aquí

W: Lo se, me la encontré en el ascensor, por alguna razón que en aquel momento no entendí, me hablo como si tuviera a una prostituta en mi casa, pero después de verte vestida con mi camisa lo comprendí todo ... o sea, no me refiero a que parezcas prostituta, sino que la camisa da a pensar como si nos hubiésemos acostado ... ya sabes

C: ... claro – La inmunóloga lo miro incomoda – mejor me voy a cambiar de ropa ...

W: Si lo decís por mi, no hay problema esa ropa te queda ... bien

Cameron volteo los ojos mientras Wilson dejo su maletín en el sofá y camino hasta el refrigerador.

W¿Dónde esta la leche con chocolate?

La inmunóloga no pudo evitar mirarle le culo mientras su colega buscaba la leche en el refrigerador.

W: Cameron ¿Has... – el oncólogo se dio vuelta y observo a su acompañante – ¿Me estas mirando el culo?

C¿Estas tratando de imaginarte que hay bajo la camisa que llevo?

W: Acosadora sexual

C: Pervertido


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Corazón Delator**

Luego de pasar todo el Domingo jugando scrabble con Wilson vestida con la camisa de este, la rosada ropa de su trabajo volvía todo a la normalidad.

Aquellos cinco días transcurrieron con total normalidad: Cameron atendía a gente hipocondríaca y ponía puntos, mientras el oncólogo sacaba tumores y realizaba tratamientos contra el cáncer. Al llegar a casa, la inmunóloga se pronuncio:

C: Un mes viviendo juntos!

Cameron le entregaba una copa de vino a su compañero de piso. Era de noche y el viento azotaba violentamente las ventanas; el oncólogo sentado recibía el licor esbozando una sonrisa.

W: Tienes razón, ya ha pasado un mes, feliz ... "mesversario", por llamarlo de alguna forma

Ambos brindaron y se recostaron sobre el sofá, Wilson rodeo con uno de sus brazos a la inmunóloga, mientras esta se acercaba y apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del oncólogo. Se quedaron en aquella posición durante unos minutos, hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio:

W: Este fin de semana voy a un seminario en Nueva York, así que, tendrás el departamento para ti sola.

C: ¿A si? ... – Cameron sonrió maliciosamente por unos segundos - ¿Te molesta si en tu ausencia invito a unas amigas?

Wilson la miro con sospecha

W: Emmm ... ¿No? ... espero no arrepentirme de esto ...

Cameron rió

C: Te voy a extrañar

W: Eso espero

Lentamente se fueron quedando dormidos. El frío se colaba por la ventana, haciendo que en un acto reflejo sus cuerpos se juntaran para permanecer en calor.

Wilson perezosamente comenzó a abrir los ojos en busca de un reloj que le indicara la hora, pero, una cabellera rubia limitaba su campo de visión. Posada sobre su pecho Cameron dormía placidamente, el oncólogo comenzó a ver medio horrorizado la escena, sus brazos abrazaban fuertemente la espalda de la inmunóloga, trato de moverse, pero sus piernas estaban completamente entrelazadas. El corazón de Wilson comenzó a acelerarse y a pegar fuertemente contra su pecho. Cameron se despertó confusa, los latidos la habían sacado de su sueño.

W: Ehh... voy a ver la hora

C: Claro...

Wilson salió rápidamente de escena en busca de un reloj:

W: Son las 8:05. En diez minutos debo ver a una paciente

C: Dúchate tu primero, yo llegare mas tarde.

W: Definitivamente a Cuddy no le conviene que vivamos juntos, desde que lo hacemos, hemos llegado tarde unas tres o cuatro veces.

Cameron sonrió.

C: Sin duda es la menos beneficiada ...

La inmunóloga observó al oncólogo mientras este cerraba la puerta tras de si. Se toco un hombro mientras recordó como por la noche sintió los brazos de Wilson abrazarla con seguridad, seguridad que no sentía hace ya mucho tiempo.

xxx

Cameron reposaba cobre una camilla en la hora de descanso cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar.

C: Alo

A: Hola Allison, habla Anika, llamo para avisarte que todo esta listo para le sábado por la noche.

C: Claro, Eliza se llevara una gran sorpresa

A: Ya lo creo, no olvides lo que tienes que llevar

C: Claro que no – contesto riendo

A: Bien, Adiós amiga, nos vemos

C: Te cuidas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: El Placer de hacer exacto lo incorrecto**

La espesa neblina que cubría Nueva Jersey había obligado a suspender todos los vuelos, incluido el del oncólogo. Tomo un taxi fuera del aeropuerto y se fue rumbo a casa. Durante el trayecto penso en el vuelo, trabajo y Cameron, sobretodo Cameron. Esa mujer lo hacia volverse un poco idiota, cada vez que lo pillaba de sorpresa se ponía nervioso, torpe, debía dejar de pensar en ella, ya se lo decía House:

FLASH BACK 

H: Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, eres un semental, no puedes permitir que mi ex - enamorada / subordinada golpee con su simple presencia tu virilidad. Eres el macho alfa, no lo olvides. Eres "James Wilson, Sr. Erección Asegurada"

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

Wilson le pago al taxista y subió las escaleras, de pronto, sintió una música proveniente de su departamento, se acerco lentamente y encajo la llave en la cerradura, comenzó a darla vueltas y finalmente la abrió. El espectáculo con que se encontró lo dejo boquiabierto.

_Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time. _

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a ... 

Tres hombres, uno vestido de policía, otro de indio y el tercero de obrero bailaban rodeado de un grupo de mujeres, entre ellas Cameron, quien al verlo entrar se quedo pasmada.

C: Ehh ... yo

W: Emm ... olvídalo, yo no he visto nada, esta ... todo bien.

El oncólogo avanzo hasta su cuarto, encendió la luz y se saco la ropa. Saco un libro del velador y trato de leer, pero la música no lo dejaba concentrarse, y no era solo eso, era pensar en Cameron bailando con uno de esos tipos. La solo idea lo ponía de mal humor.

xxx

La fiesta había terminado, la música paro, y sus amigas se habían marchado. Cameron camino hasta el cuarto de Wilson golpeo la puerta y entro. Allí estaba el oncólogo acostado, con la lámpara encendida y tratando de leer un libro.

C¿Que paso con tu viaje?

W: Todos los vuelos fueron suspendidos por neblina – Wilson respondió secamente volteando la pagina del libro.

C: No te enojes James, solo fue una despedida de soltera, y no teníamos donde hacerla, porque mis amigas o están casada, o tienen hijos, entonces el departamento fue el lugar ideal – Cameron se sentó a un costado de la cama acercándose al oncólogo.

Wilson se estremeció ante la cercanía de la inmunóloga, al verla se le quito todo enojo, simplemente no podía enfadarse con ella, estaba como vedado para el.

W: Y ...¿Por que los "vedettos"?

C: Por favor, era una despedida de soltera ¿Que querías¿Que llamáramos a un tipo disfrazado de Barney o Bob Esponja? – Cameron lo observo y se acerco un poco mas al oncólogo – ¿Crees que puedes bailar mejor que ellos?

W¿Me estas retando?

C: Tómalo como quieras

W: Claro que lo puedo hacer mejor que ellos

La inmunóloga dejo escapar una carcajada

C: Demuéstramelo – Cameron extendió la mano y Wilson la tomo.

Ambos caminaron hasta el radio. La música invadió el cuarto. Wilson se comenzó a mover y Cameron bailaba alrededor de el, sus respiros se juntaban. Cameron desplazo sus manos bajo la camiseta de Wilson, sus labios rozaban. Llevado por el momento, el oncólogo mordió seductoramente sus labios, la inmunóloga soltó un gemido. Las manos del doctor se colaron bajo la pollera, tocando los muslos de la rubia mujer. Los besos eran apasionados, rápidamente avanzaron hasta el cuarto del oncólogo, Cameron desabrochaba desesperadamente el pantalón, mientras Wilson le quitaba el vestido, Cayeron en la cama, semi-desnudos, riendo como si estuvieran ebrios. El doctor invadió el cuello su compañera mientras esta desordenaba su cabello. Rotaron, y Cameron quedo encima de Wilson. Se miraron por unos segundos sin decir nada, el oncólogo recorrió la espalda de la inmunóloga hasta encontrar el broche del sujetador, la acerco hacia el y beso su hombro mientras quitaba los broches, volvieron a girar y delicadamente el oncólogo tomo por las cadera a Cameron hasta penetrarla, primero lentamente y luego de forma alocada, casi violenta. Los quejidos eran salvajes, el orgasmo llegaba a su clímax, entre quejidos Cameron hablaba:

C¿Quieres ... ir conmigo ... ... al matrimonio de Elisa?

W: Jamás ... digo no ... en estas ... circunstancias ...


	6. Chapter 6

_Feliz Navidad!!!!, especialmente a Wei-lo, gracias por tus coments ñ.ñ_

**Capitulo 6: Amistades Peligrosas**

Mes: Octubre, Hora: 7:15 PM. Wilson y Cameron discutían animadamente por los pasillos de un centro comercial:

W: Has visto por lo menos unas veinte tiendas y aun no elegís un vestido ¡¿Qué esperas mujer?!

El oncologo miraba a su acompañante medio exasperdo

C: James tengo que quedar totalmente satisfecha con la compra ...

W: Eso es imposible ... ya sabes quien es el único que te deja satisfecha – Wilson hablo juguetonamente mientras Cameron lo miraba coqueta.

C: No me refiero a "eso", me refiero a esto¿Que pretendes¿Qué valla vestida con algo que me sienta incomoda y además me vea mal?

W: Allison, así te pongas un saco de cebollas encima te vas a ver hermosa.

La inmunologa miro dulcemente a su acompañante

C¡James eres un peluche!, por eso vivo contigo – la inmunóloga lo abrazo y le beso al mejilla – Bueno, bueno te prometo que vemos tres tiendas mas y me decido ¿vale?

W: Esta bien – respondió el oncólogo resignado.

Entraron a una suntuosa tienda en el segundo nivel, Cameron fue acaparada rápidamente por una de las vendedoras. Wilson comenzó a dar vueltas por la tienda con las manos en los bolsillos, vio su reloj de pulsera, y siguió con lo suyo. Minutos mas tarde, la vendedora se acerco al oncólogo:

V: Venga, su novia quiere saber si le gusta como le queda el vestido

W: No es mi ... – La inmunóloga salió de los vestidores; un hermoso vestido gris la cubría hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, al girarse noto su generosa espalda, lugar que el ya había recorrido antes – Te ves ... preciosa

Cameron se ruborizo levemente

C: Bien, ahora solo nos falta el regalo para los novios y tu traje

W: Como tu digas ...

Media hora mas tarde todo estaba listo. El oncólogo y al inmunóloga pusieron las bolsas y paquetes en el auto. Wilson se sentó en el lugar de conducción, y Cameron en el de copiloto. La rubia mujer encendió la radio:

C: Me encanta esta canción – Cameron subió el volumen

Wilson la observo, y se detuvo en sus piernas, esa minifalda dejaba al descubierto las bien formadas piernas de la inmunóloga, toco su rodilla, la recorrió delicadamente y subió de a poco. Cameron se estremeció mientras sus rostros se acercaban.

C¿Qué somos?

W: Te refieres desde un punto de vista filosófico, así como: "¿A que venimos?", "¿Para donde vamos?" ...

C: No (¬¬) ... Tu y yo

El oncólogo tomo un poco de distancia y puso las manos nuevamente sobre el manubrio

W:¿Aun estas enamorada de House?

Cameron bajo la vista y respiro hondo

C: No lo se ...

W¿Volviste al hospital por el?

C: No se ... talves ...

W: Entonces, somos ... amigos

C¿Amigos?

W: Amigos ... con ventaja

Cameron sonrió mientras cruzo seductoramente las piernas

C¿Qué ventaja?

El oncólogo rió

W: Vamos, al llegar a casa te cuento ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Post - operatorio **

Era una operación de urgencia, el tumor debía ser extirpado lo antes posible, pero aquella cirugía tenia algo especial, y es que el medico de apoyo iba a ser la mujer que tan bien el conocía.

Ambos entraron al pabellón perfectamente esterilizado, uno frente al otro, separados por el paciente:

W: ¿listos?

Cameron miro los demás participes

C: Listos

El reloj avanzo y todo salió sin mayor novedad, de vez en cuando los médicos se mandaban lascivas y disimuladas miradas, y es que su relación, era como de amantes, oculta, eso la volvía mas excitante.

Terminada la operación, Wilson y Cameron se quitaron los guantes y se lavaron las manos sin cruzar palabras, prosiguieron con las mascarillas y los gorros lentamente, hasta que toda la gente ajena a ellos salió.

La inmunóloga comenzó a desabrochar los amarres, pero el oncólogo la detuvo:

W: Déjame hacerlo yo

Cameron sonrió coqueta mientras Wilson procedía, el recorrió su cuello, mientras ella suspiraba entrecortada y jugaba con el cabellos de su acompañante, la inmunóloga se volteo y el oncólogo la levanto por la cintura.

C: ¿Piensas hacerlo en las afueras de un pabellón?

W: No exactamente

El oncólogo abrió una puerta que daba a una ducha inusualmente usada. Allí, Cameron abrió la llave dejando que el agua los mojara, pararon bruscamente cuando a lo lejos se sentía la voz de Cuddy acompañada de un grupo de gente.

Cu: Bueno aquí...- La directora del hospital se detuvo al percatarse que una de las llaves estaba abierta – ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Wilson y Cameron se miraron al borde del ataque de risa

W: No contestes – dijo en un susurro

Cuddy camino hasta el cuarto y trato de abrir, pero el oncólogo tomo con fuerza el pestillo desde el otro lado para que no la pudiera abrir.

Cu: Llamen a alguien que abra esta puerta, o el piso se va a inundar

La rubia y el castaño no daban mas de la risa, Cameron abrió un poco la puerta y le hizo un gesto a su jefa, indicando que todo estaba bien. La directora quedo atónita al ver a Wilson y Cameron en esas condiciones y cerro rápidamente la puerta, ignorando lo que había sucedido.

W: ¿En que estábamos ...?

XXX

Desde la oficina Wilson podía escuchar la discusión entre Cuddy y House:

Cu: Horas extras en urgencias esta noche

H: No!, hoy es el final de temporada de Hospital General, además detesto urgencias, mas que la clínica, es tan ... predecible

Cu: Veras tu como te la arreglas...

House entra en la oficina de su amigo con cara de buscar ayuda

W: Lo siento House ... no, en realidad no lo siento, pero bueno, hoy tengo planes

H:¿Qué tipo de planes?

W: Voy a ir al matrimonio de una de las amigas de Allison y...

House levanta la espalda de su asiento y mira a su amigo

H: Te estas tirando a Cameron

Wilson dudo en responderle, pero sabia que el silencio otorga, así que no le quedo mas que decir la verdad

W: Emmm ... si

House apoyo nuevamente la espalda restando importancia a lo recién sucedido.

H: Trata se sacarme celos

El oncólogo sonrió irónicamente

W: No es precisamente "Greg" el nombre que grita cuando lo hacemos – Wilson miro de reojo a su amigo – Oh! Vamos House, tuviste tres años y una declaración de amor para aprovechar, y no lo hiciste... – Wilson camino hasta el sillón pensativo - ... esta bien, esta bien ... si me decís que quieres a Cameron, y no te agrada que me la tire porque sentís algo por ella, te aseguro que entre nosotros no va a pasar nada mas ... – el oncólogo titubeo - solo tienes que hablar...

House se paro y camino hasta la salida del despacho del oncólogo.

H: Tirátela si quieres ... me da igual

Wilson se volvió a sentar. Se sentía aliviado de que no le hubiese dicho que dejara a Cameron, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que su amigo no era sincero, debía pensar bien lo que iba a hacer ahora...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Un minuto de silencio**

Cameron, Wilson y un grupo de amigos comían y conversaban alrededor de una mesa suntuosamente arreglada. La atención se desvió al aparecer la novia descendiendo por una escalera de mármol:

E: Llego el momento chicas!!

Elisa sacudió por arriba de su cabeza el ramo de flores que sostenía, lo que llamo a que un grupo de mujeres se acumulara a su alrededor. Entre todas comenzaron la cuenta:

Uno ... dos ... tres ...

La inmunóloga vio como el ramo se le aproximaba, extendió los brazos y lo alcanzo. Un par de mujeres cercanas trataron de arrebatárselo, pero ella lo sostuvo fuertemente hasta levantarlo y que todo el publico se diera cuenta de que era la nueva dueña de las flores .A lo lejos observaba como Wilson se atragantaba con el champagne.

La gente comenzó a reír y a acercarse a Wilson para darle golpes en la espalda.

La fiesta continuo con normalidad, la gente bailaba y los colegas reían. Luego de unas horas, el publico se comenzó a retirar.

Caminó al estacionamiento, lo que había ocurrido antes de la fiesta comenzó nuevamente a rondar en su cabeza. Cameron le hablaba, pero el no ponía mucha atención a sus palabras. Al subir al auto, Wilson se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos y hablo:

W: House sabe lo nuestro

La inmunóloga lo miro sorprendida

C¿Fue Cuddy quien le contó ... o tu?

W: Yo, el se dio cuenta, ya sabes como es ...

C: Bueno ... ¿Y?

W: No le agrado

C¿Qué?

W: Creo que House siente algo por ti

La rubia pensó por unos segundos, mientras cambiaba su postura

C¿Crees que tengo alguna oportunidad con House?

W: Si es que aun lo amas... podría ser

El camino a casa fue silencioso y los días siguientes no variaron. Wilson notaba a Cameron un poco débil, ella de vez en cuando le sonreía, y el contestaba de la misma forma, pero el distanciamiento era evidente, y al oncólogo le afectaba. Cada vez que la tenia cerca, le daban ganas de abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla, mas ahora que la veía de esa forma.

Entre House y Cameron, todo como siempre, algunos acercamientos mas de lo normal, pero pocos. Por alguna razón, ella aun no hablaba con su antiguo jefe acerca de sus sentimientos, esto llamaba la atención del oncólogo, y le hacia tener alguna pequeña esperanza.

Era ya tarde en el PPTH, Wilson descendía cansado por el ascensor, luego de un arduo día de trabajo, de improviso, las puertas se abrieron: La inmunóloga lo observo sobresaltada, pero a la vez aliviada, entró y quedo justo al lado de su colega. Una vez que las puerta se cerraron, Cameron agarro una de las manos del oncólogo y se apoyo sobre su hombro. Wilson se estremeció ante al acercamiento, pero la acogió y acaricio dulcemente su espalda.

La inmunóloga levanto la vista y se perdió en los castaños ojos del oncólogo.

C: Creo ... que estoy embarazada.

xxx

Con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos cruzados, Wilson esperaba frente al baño. Luego de unos minutos golpeo la puerta y se dio cuenta que esta estaba junta, la empujo y se introdujo. Allí, Cameron lo observo ansiosa, sentada en el piso con las piernas juntas y flectadas

C: 20 segundos

El oncólogo se quedo de pie junto a ella. Segundos después un signo "mas" se dejaba ver en el test, Wilson se agacho hasta alcanzar la altura de la inmunóloga, la abrazo fuertemente y le sonrió. Con esa sonrisa, la inmunóloga perdió todos sus miedos y dio paso a la alegría, se sintió dichosa, afortunada, acompañada ...


	9. Chapter 9

Holass nuevamente, se que hace mucho no actualizaba, pero estuve de viaje 2 meses. ademas estuve hospitalizada, y me cambie de casa. Mis mas sinceras disculpas, pero aqui nuevo capitulo. Chaus

**Capitulo 9: Tomo para no enamorarme, me enamoro para no tomar**

W :... Mire que suerte tiene!, el tumor desapareció ... y yo que apostaba que no pasaba Junio - el oncólogo volvió a beber de su taza de café, mientras el paciente lo miraba atónito

P: ¿Esta seguro doctor?- el hombre lo miraba alegre

W: Siiiip, completamente, sea feliz y vaya a presumir su saludable hígado – Wilson se llevo nuevamente la jarra a la boca.

P: Gracias doctor!! - el paciente se puso de pie y abrazo al oncólogo

W: No hay de que- Wilson recibió el abrazo y lo apretó aun más fuerte.

House abrió la puerta mirando la escena, el hombre cuyo tumor había desaparecido, se despidió por última vez y se marcho. Wilson se sentó y trato de leer el diario, pero no podía enfocar la vista. El nefrólogo avanzo y olio la taza de café de su amigo

H: Estas ebrio... de nuevo

W: Un poquito – el oncólogo cerró el diario y vio su reloj de pulsera

H: Puedes perder tu licencia

El oncólogo lo miro con sarcasmo

W: He perdido tres esposas, dos casas ... a Cameron, y a mi bebe ... bueno, mas bien lo mate, pero esos son detalles – House rodó los ojos mientras Wilson se ponía de pie – Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a ir a ver a Stacy ... no no, esta ves no hablo de Stacy la abogada que te dejo cojo, hablo de Stacy la bailarina de streaptease. 

H: Eres patético

W: Igualmente

El oncólogo movió su mano en señal de despedida y se perdió entre la gente que pasaba.

FLASH BACK

W: ¡Voy a ser papa! 

House sintió como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada. Trato de recomponerse, pero la idea de Cameron formando familia calaba hondo. 

W: Se que esto es extraño, porque ni siquiera teníamos una relación sentimental, pero bueno, estas cosas pasan, y la verdad es que con Allison estamos muy felices... ya lo habrás notado 

H: Claro, la cara de idiota con la que andabas últimamente no te la quitaba ni a golpes.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

El oncólogo caminaba por el pasillo en busca de equilibrio. Al girar la perilla de la puerta, noto que está estaba abierta.

W: Mira – Wilson subió el tono de voz – si venís a robar, llévatelo todo, me da lo mismo, es mas – el oncólogo se adentro un poco mas en el departamento – aquí tengo mi billetera... bueno, no es tanto lo que me queda pero peor es ... – quedo paralizado al ver a Cameron levantándose del sofá, Wilson agacho la cabeza - ¿Qué haces aquí? 

C: Yo ... Necesitaba hablar... de lo que paso

El oncólogo no respondió, la observaba detalladamente. Seguía hermosa, con el cabello mas corto, una camisa morada y una falda gris que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla

FLASH BACK

La inmunóloga veía al horizonte pensativa y con dulce mirada. El oncólogo se le acerco y le beso la frente:

W: ¿En que piensas?

C: En el nombre para el bebe

W: Yo lo he estado pensando en mis ratos libres... ¿Qué te parece Thomas? 

C: ¿Thomas Wilson?, ¡me encanta!, pero si es niña, me encantaría que se llamara Juliet, o Madeleine o Florence o ...

W: Madeleine me gusta, Madeleine Wilson suena bien.

FIN DEL FASH BACK

W: Estoy borracho, no es buen momento para hablar, a menos que estés dispuesta a soportar incoherencias y que me quede dormido en cualquier momento de la conversación.

C: No – la inmunóloga se acomodo la cartera en el hombro – hablemos mañana, a las 9

W: Como quieras... 

Cameron camino hasta la puerta de entrada. Antes de cerrarla observo por ultima vez a Wilson, y se fue. El oncólogo tenia ganas de correr hacia ella, abrazarla, decirle que la necesitaba, pero se controlo. Lleno un vaso de agua y saco unas pastillas de su velador.


End file.
